makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
Haruko Amaya
Haruko Amaya (天谷 春恋 Amaya Haruko) is the vice-president of the Student Council Security Division, a sophomore student at Tenbi Academy, and one of the main protagonists of the Maken-Ki! series. She is the childhood friend of Takeru Oyama and has been in love with him since they were children. She shares a room with him, alongside Kodama Himegami and Inaho Kushiya, the latter of whom has declared Takeru as her fiancee, thus creating a fierce rivalry between them for Takeru's affections. Haruko is known as the strongest maiden of Tenbi Academy and wields one of the original eight Maken, the Murakumo. Appearance Haruko by many standards is a very attractive girl. She is shown to be the idol and crush of many of the series' boys and even other girls. Haruko has long purple hair that reaches past her waist when fully undone. She usually keeps her hair held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon, while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs. She has light blue eyes. One of Haruko's most distinct traits is her very developed and curvaceous body, particularly in her breasts as she has one of the largest busts known in the Tenbi academy. She also is considerably tall as she usually appears quite taller than her classmates. Haruko most often dresses in the typical school uniform of Tenbi Academy with the addition of a pair of pantyhose underneath her skirt. She currently has an H-cup bust. Personality Haruko is a very kind and caring person. This is a point that has been stated by many characters throughout the series, and as such she is quite popular among the Tenbi academy for it. Many of the students at Tenbi admires her deeply for it. However, she is quite modest in her own abilities, usually underestimating herself and praising others. As a pride of the model of the academy, Haruko is possessed with very high morals and ethics, and believes firmly in upholding to the rules and justice of Tenbi. Such as how she believes that if a duel doesn't have a legitimate reason she won't allow it. Inspite of her affiliation with the Tenbi academy though she appears to be quite pacifistic usually preferring to avoid any combat whatsoever if possible. Despite her mature mind and even strong willed spirit, Haruko is a tsundere girl which is very sensitive whenever relationship is mentioned, especially when this topic comes to matters relating to Takeru, though she never admit it. It is because of her hidden feelings for Takeru remained unnoticed even for Takeru himself, Haruko often constantly competing with her many love rivals for Takeru, such as Inaho, Kodama, Syria and many others throughout the series for his affection. She also is quite violent when it comes to matters involve him, usually taking drastic measures - much like a lot of the girls throughout the series - whenever he would say or do something immodest. History Plot Maken/Abilities Murakumo ("Gathering Clouds") -''' allows her to turn her element into photons around the blade. Murakumo is one of the original eight Maken, and is considered the most powerful in terms of destructive power. Murakumo, along with Habaya, was originally owned by Yamato no Orochi, Kodama's mother. Originally, its seal could not be broken unless it reacts to opponents on par with its power. However, she was able to unleash a little of the maken's power through her emotions. Murakumo is kept in a separate dimension, and is retrieved using Haruko's Heaven's Gate Maken, which then becomes the seal on Murakumo. Murakumo is powerful enough to penetrate the barrier created by Lilu and Aililu, who are among the strongest ability users. Haruko is now able to summon Murakumo fully unsheathed, claiming she no longer fears its power and is able to wield it more confidently. Attacks * '''Kusanagi - Murakumo draws down light from the sky and extends itself to become a giant blade of light, absolutely destroying everything in it's path. * Sairin (Second Coming/Advent) - A pillar of light falls from the sky towards Murakumo, blasting away everything in the vincinity other than the wielder. Relationships Friends Mentors Enemies Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Maken-Ki Category:Females Category:Tenbi Students Category:Tenbi Academy